Hiroshi Fujioka
, better known by his stage name , is a Japanese actor known for playing the hero Takeshi Hongo in the tokusatsu superhero series Kamen Rider, and later the Sega Saturn mascot Segata Sanshiro. Fujioka is a cultural icon in Japan, even having the minor planet , discovered by Akimasa Nakamura, named in his honor. Fujioka writes his name with the ideographic comma at the end (after the kanji for ), saying "It is meant to remind me to reconsider myself and what it is that I need to achieve. It shows that I am not yet finished with my tasks and must continue working toward their accomplishment." Originally, Hiroshi Fujioka did his own stunts as Kamen Rider 1. This made Kamen Rider history when early on in the show, Hiroshi shattered his leg in a motorcycle stunt gone wrong. This resulted in him being replaced by Takeshi Sasaki, who played Hayato Ichimonji/Kamen Rider 2. Eventually, Hiroshi recovered returned to the show, joining Takeshi as the Double Riders, although Fujioka did not continue to perform in suit due to the risk it posed to production. He also sung the original version of Let's go!! Rider Kick, during the opening of the first 13 episodes of Kamen Rider. After the conclusion of the original series, Hiroshi reprised his role in the next, Kamen Rider V3, and again in Kamen Rider Stronger. Unlike Sasaki and the actors to follow, Fujioka never returned for guest roles in future Kamen Rider series through the Showa era. Fujioka would not make a return to Kamen Rider until 2001, where he made a cameo in Kamen Rider Agito: Project G4 as the MPD Superintendent General, and again in 2003 when he provided the voice of Hongo in the Playsation 2 game Kamen Rider: Seigi No Keifu. In recent crossover movies, early riders are voiced by new actors, with Kamen Rider 1 now being voiced by Tetsu Inada. However, in 2011, Hiroshi returned to voice Kamen Rider 1 in the 40th anniversary movie of the Kamen Rider Series, OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, alongside Takeshi Sasaki and Hiroshi Miyauchi, who played Kamen Rider V3. In 2012, Hiroshi commented on the passing of Shigeru Araki, who played Kamen Rider Stronger. http://henshinjustice.com/2012/04/15/hiroshi-fujioka-on-shigeru-arakis-passing/ In 2014, Fujioka returned in Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai, playing Hongo on-screen for the first time since the [[Goodbye! The Glorious Seven Riders!|series finale of Kamen Rider Stronger]]. His on-screen appearance would later be followed up in Kamen Rider 1.http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2016/01/hiroshi-fujioka-to-reprise-role-in-new-kamen-rider-movie/ Forever'' salute.]] In 2018, Fujioka attended the premiere of fellow superhero movie Black Panther. Voiceover roles * Shan Yu: Mulan (dub), Kingdom Hearts II * Zangan: Last Order -Final Fantasy VII-'', ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' * Iwao Hazuki: ''Shenmue, Shenmue II * Phantom: Pokémon Ranger and the Prince of the Sea: Manaphy * Segata Sanshiro: Sega Saturn advertisements, later Project X Zone 2. *Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing: Kamen Rider 1 (Power Up) Live roles * Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider 1: :*''Kamen Rider'' (1971) (episodes 1-13, 40, 41, 49, 51-98) :*''Kamen Rider Vs. Shocker'' (1972) - Movie :*''Kamen Rider Vs. Hell Ambassador'' (1972) - Movie :*''Kamen Rider V3'' (1973) (episodes 1, 2, 22, 33, 34). :*''Kamen Rider V3 Vs. Destron Mutants'' (1974) - Movie (voice) :*''Five Riders vs. King Dark'' (1974) - Movie (voice) :*''Kamen Rider Stronger'' (1975) (episodes 38, 39) :*''All Together! 7 Kamen Riders!!'' (1976) - TV special :*''OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders'' (2011) - Movie (voice) :*''Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai'' (2014) - Movie :*''Kamen Rider 1 (movie)'' (2016) - Movie * Tetsuo Sakurai: Tokusou Saizensen (1977–1987) - TV series * Yoshimitsu Taga: Ghost Warrior a.k.a. Swordkill (1986) - American movie * Takane Shimuzu: K2 (1992) - American movie * Segata Sanshiro: Series of TV commercials for Sega Saturn (1998–1999) * Police superintendent (cameo): Kamen Rider Agito: Project G4 (2001) - Movie * : (2008) - Movie * : (2009) References External links * Samurai-Hiroshi.com - Official website * Fujioka Hiroshi at the Anime News Network Encyclopedia * Hiroshi Fujioka at Wikipedia Category:Actors Category:Suit actors Category:Actors who appeared in Tomica Hero Category:Singers